


Undesirables

by ROSIERS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Anti-Muggle Content, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Politics, Pureblood Society, Pureblood Supremacy, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSIERS/pseuds/ROSIERS
Summary: On January 3rd, 1979, the Dark Lord won the First Wizarding World.The Order of the Phoenix was in shambles, Albus Dumbledore was dead, and the Dark Lord Voldemort created a new great regime with strict social classes and regulations.Harry Potter was born into the lowest class of the new world. At age thirteen, he was transferred in to work at the most prestigious school in Europe: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, an elite wizarding school for purebloods and half-bloods.A little over a year later, Harry faced his day of reckoning as he was sent to the auction house and was bought by one of the most dangerous, cruel Death Eaters of the day.Harry was thrown into a world of politics, wealth and fame and he never expected to where, or who, it would lead him to.{Eventual Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter}





	1. i

_Will wisdom we learn_  
_As our minds they do burn_  
_All the ties to naivety and youth_

_\- Haunt, Bastille_

* * *

 

It was July 31st, 1994 and Harry Potter was finally fourteen years old. 

He would have celebrated his birthday, as most half-bloods did, but the reaching the age of fourteen was a day of mourning for those in the lowest caste of society: the Undesirables. 

The day of reckoning for Undesirable children was August 1st of every year. Harry thought it was an odd day to choose, but of course, there was nothing he could do about it. It was simply as it was, and it wouldn't change.

On August 1st, the new of age Undesirables were taken into what older Undesirables call the "Lost House", which is where they are auctioned and sold off to the upper classes. It is then when the paths of the children's' lives are chosen: to be the servant of the upper class, to be forced into one of the many slums where of age Undesirables live, or, the worst option, to be sent off to the northern werewolf colonies.

"Harry! Harry!" a familiar female voice called from down the hall of Hogwarts. He turned to look behind him to receive a mouthful of red hair, stumbling back from the sudden weight added onto his body. 

Ginny Weasley pulled back and grinned at him, "Happy birthday!" she cheered.

The Weasleys had been servants at Hogwarts since the creation of the new social classes. Working at Hogwarts was one of the more pleasant places for Undesirables to work at, Harry would know, having come from the brutal Capitol where purebloods and upper class half-bloods would figuratively and literally spit on the hard-working Undesirables just a year ago.

Harry supposed that even though the Weasleys had been considered 'blood traitors' and were members of the Order of the Phoenix, they were still purebloods - even if they were purebloods of the lowest kind - and so they were given to work at Hogwarts. Nearing the end of the war, Arthur and Molly Weasley had resigned from the Order and surrendered to the dark in fear of their children's lives, thus they were shown mercy.

It made Harry envious, because his own parents were foolish enough to challenge the Dark Lord and rebel, and it had gotten them killed and threw Harry into a world bloodthirsty for people like him without any parents to call his own and guide him. He had suffered in the Capitol since age five, with only a couple of older boys and girls to help him survive, and soon enough they were taken to the Lost House and sold off, thrown into the slums or sent to the werewolf colonies.

Harry gave Ginny a kind smile, "Thank you, Ginny, but I'm not sure this is a day to celebrate."

Ginny sobered up immediately and gave him a slightly tighter smile. Being born August 11th of 1981, Ginny would be sent to the Lost House in two years, since her birthday is after the day of reckoning. "I know, but it's okay to have one last happy day before that."

Harry chuckled as he followed Ginny down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the remaining Weasley family - Ron, Molly and Arthur - had baked him a small cake and called 'Happy Birthday!' to him when he appeared down the steps with Ginny.

Though he had only been working at Hogwarts for the past year, he had come to see the Weasley family as his own family, or as close as someone could get to it. He had never met Charlie or Bill or Percy or Fred and George, as they had all been sent to the Lost House before he arrived in June of '93, but he had heard enough stories about Percy's strictness and Fred and George's insatiable need for pranks and chaos to come to care for them as well. 

Harry was content as he ate his piece of cake and joked around with Ron, who would also be sent to the Lost House tomorrow.

Towards the end, when they were all getting ready to retreat to their rooms for the night, Harry finally asked the question that had been on his mind all day. "What's it like?" Harry asked quietly, "The Lost House."

Molly paused at the question and Arthur looked strained, looking down. Ron had already been told about it and winced, but Ginny hadn't, and listened on curiously.

Molly sighed, "We've been there for every one of our elder sons." She said sadly, "They line you up in one of the back rooms by last name. Your last name start's with a 'P', so you'll be somewhere in the middle, while Ron will be at the end. They call you up and announce your blood status, your parents and where you've worked as an Undesirable previously. Then they'll start the bidding, depending on what your blood status is, you'll start at ten galleons, twenty galleons, or thirty galleons. Since you're a half-blood, Harry, you'll start at twenty and Ron, as a pureblood, will start at thirty. The bidding can go on for a long time, and you're expected to sit there the whole time, or there won't be a bidding at all, and you'll be passed on to either live in one of the slums, hired to work at where you previous worked, depending on your track record, or sent to the werewolf colonies."

"Mum?" Ginny asked softly, and the woman looked up at her questioningly, "You haven't told me what happened to Charlie, Bill, Perce, Fred and George."

Molly sighed again, "Bill was bid on, for quite a bit, until he was finally bought by Alecto Carrow."

Harry gasped at that, "Alecto Carrow?" he breathed out, horrified. That woman was  _horrible_.

Molly closed her eyes and nodded, "I haven't heard from him since his day of reckoning ten years ago. Charlie wasn't bid on, he was passed on and sent to a dragon reserve in southern England. He's okay, from what I've gathered from the letters he sent. Percy also wasn't bid on and he was sent to work in the Capitol in the ministry building, I believe. He is also fine. And Fred and George..." She trailed off, as if she didn't know how to go on.

"What happened to them?" Ron asked, scared, his mother hadn't spoken of Fred and George's day of reckoning at all since the day of, two years ago.

Molly suddenly looked incredibly angry, "He  _begged_ , Fred  _begged_ that audience of uptight, cruel, miserable purebloods. He  _begged_ them not to separate him and George. I was surprised, but also not, when no one bid on him. When George went up, they called out for bids two times, and I could  _see_ the hope on their faces that they wouldn't be separated when that  _wretched bitch_ raised her wand. I remember to this  _day_ the cruel smile on her face as she raised her wand and bid one thousand galleons on George."

"Mum," Ginny hushed her, "The walls have ears, if you're heard saying stuff like this about the upper classes they'll have your head."

Molly made a nasty face before nodding, "I know, I shouldn't have been so loose with my tongue." she said quietly.

"Who bought George, mum?" Ron asked, softly as to not anger again.

Molly took in a calming breath before spitting out, "Ambrosia Baas."

Harry's eyes widened into saucers, " _Ambrosia Baas?_ " He asked in disbelief. "She and her brother are..."

Molly nodded once, "The Dark Lord's most cruel, dangerous and vile followers, his right and left hand."

"I've seen her around the school once or twice during the school year, is she still a student?" Ron asked curiously.

Ginny suddenly looked interested, "So have I." She said, an odd gleam in her eyes, "With Rabastan Lestrange in the halls getting very intimate."

"Rabastan Lestrange?" Harry gasped wide-eyed. He was the current Dark Arts professor and one of the Death Eaters that tortured the Longbottoms to insanity after their failed assassination attempt on the Dark Lord's life. Harry had learned a lot about the Death Eaters while working in the Capitol, especially those rumors of the Inner Circle.

Rabastan Lestrange was  _dangerous_. More dangerous than Lucius Malfoy and more dangerous than his older brother, Rodolphus Lestrange.

He was like a freak hybrid of the two, a mixture of Lucius's cunning, calculating and cold mind and Rodolphus's insatiable lust for impure blood and ruthless, sudden and brutal attacks.

A lethal combination of calculated recklessness and cunning nerve that left most Undesirables wetting themselves in the Capitol when he walked by.

"She'll be in her seventh year, this upcoming fall, turning eighteen in early September." Arthur replied, ignoring Ginny and Harry's comments.

"That young?" Ron's mouth literally dropped open, "How did she and her brother raise so high in the Dark Lord's ranks, then?"

Molly smiled dryly, "The Baas family is the single most wealthy and powerful family in all of Europe. They lived in Germany before coming over to Britain, and had supported the previous Dark Lord, Grindelwald, in his conquest of Europe, funding the entire campaign."

"Shouldn't they have been thrown in jail for supporting him after he fell?" Ron asked, a scowl on his face.

"Oh, yes. Definitely." Molly agreed, but her eyes darkened, "The Baas family is an ancient, infamously dark pureblood family with allies all over Europe. When the European ministries began pushing for their imprisonment, the Dark pureblood families of Europe pushed back with just as much force. It wasn't long before the mainland governments backed down. Our ministry held out the longest on fighting for their imprisonment, but eventually they cowed down with families like the Blacks, Malfoys, and Lestranges breathing down their necks and hovering over them like vultures."

"How is that fair?" Ginny gasped, "Just because they had money and influence they got out of a certain life-sentence to Azkaban?"

"That's how the world works, Gin." Ron said dryly.

"Its assumed that the Dark Lord met the Baas family before he came to Britain, and they followed him here. Just like with Grindelwald, they were the force behind his conquest, tugging all of the strings and throwing out millions of galleons like they were knuts in support of him. Some reckon to say that if the Baases didn’t follow him back to Britain, the Light would have won the war." Arthur told them.

"Enough of this talk, it's time for bed. Tomorrow's a big day." Molly sighed sadly and ushered them out of the room. 

Harry didn't speak another word as he head up to his room.

* * *

 August 1st, 1994. Today was the day.

He was dressed in fine robes given by the Ministry so the Undesirables didn't look like utter slobs in front of the upper class, especially since they were trying to sell them off.

There were about fifteen of them, Harry noted. In the front of the line was a girl with long red-blonde hair plaited down her back and at the very end of the line was Ron.

They were standing in the back room that Molly had spoken about, they were all completely silent, but most of them were fidgeting in their spots. The girl in front of Harry looked as if she were about to start crying and the boy behind him actually  _was_ crying.

" _Bones, Susan!"_

There was jeering from the crowd, and the girl at the front of the line flinched as she walked out onto the stage.

Briefly, the fourteen year olds were all blinded by the sudden brightness of the stage before it disappeared and Harry had to blink the spots out of his vision.

Bones. He knew that name from the capitol. Susan's parents had both been part of the Order of the Phoenix, they were among some of the greatest rebel fighters of their time. Towards the end of the war, they were killed by Bellatrix Lestrange and Bartemius Crouch Jr. and Susan's aunt, Amelia, who had been the reason why several Death Eaters were thrown in Azkaban at the beginning of the war, was killed by the Dark Lord himself.

They were going to tear the girl to shreds out there.

" _Half-blood; born to Pureblood Father, Edgar Bones and Muggle Alina Stewart; previously worked in the Capitol Fifth Sector!"_

The biddings started at twenty galleons and were brutal, with many Death Eaters wanting to get their hands on the niece of the woman that had imprisoned many of their friends.

Harry felt pity for the girl when she was finally bought by Lyonel Avery, who's son, Lyon, had been kissed by one of the dementors in Azkaban and left his young son, Landon, fatherless.

Harry went pale as he realized what that meant for him.

His mother and father killed  _many_ Death Eaters during the height of the first war. His father was the last Potter, the heir of an ancient, noble pureblood line expected to follow tradition and continue the Potter legacy, and went off and married a  _muggleborn_ and sullied an entire pureblood line.

He couldn't even think as the fourteen year olds in front of him were all sold off until he realized he was the next one in line.

" _Potter, Harry!"_

He didn't realize he was walking onto the stage until whiteness covered his vision and he was blindly walking towards the chair. He blinked several times so he could see where he was going and sat into the chair.

" _Half-blood; born to Pureblood father, James Potter and Mudblood mother, Lily Evans; previously worked in the Capitol, Second Sector and recently Hogwarts!"_

He, like Susan, started at 20 galleons, and he couldn't keep track of the numbers flying around the room, all of them desperate to get their hands on him. He could have started crying, but he didn't, of course.

"Five hundred thousand galleons! Going once, going twice, s-"

Harry nearly blanched at the price until the auctioneer was cut off by a smooth, female drawl, "Five million galleons."

The entire Auction House was silent at the price and the auctioneer stuttered, "G-going once, going twice, sold to Lady Ambrosia Baas at five million galleons!"

Harry fainted.

 

 


	2. ii

_In the valley of the dolls, we sleep_  
_Got a hole inside of me_  
_Living with identities_  
_That do not belong to me_

_\- Valley of the Dolls, Marina and The Diamonds_

* * *

He awoke to unfamiliar surroundings and a pleasant smell of lavender and vanilla. 

"Well,  _well_ , Little Bird, welcome to Baas Manor. Did you enjoy your nap?"

His eyes flew open and he jumped into a sitting position on the extremely comfortable bed he was laying in. Looking in the direction of the voice, he saw a girl three or four years older than him lounging on a black velvet settee wearing nothing but a small red satin nightgown that clung to her body like a sin. Her hair was long and a wavy silvery blonde pulled over her right shoulder and her sapphire eyes and dangerous smile screamed  _'do not trust me'._

It was only until she raised her eyebrows that Harry realized that she was waiting for an answer.

His mouth went dry, "U-uh, y-yes, yes, my Lady." he stuttered, unsure of what the right answer to her question was.

"You're cute, Little Bird. I love it." Ambrosia Baas laughed, and with a disgusting amount of elegance, she raised from where she was reclining on the settee and approached where Harry was sitting. With a perfectly manicured hand, she grasped his chin, her sharp finger nails imprinting into the skin of his cheek. His heart nearly stopped. She tilted his head to one side, examining him briefly before releasing him and taking a step back. "You have a strong magical core, Little Bird, I can feel it." She noted.

"Why are you calling me that?" The question blurted out before he could stop himself, and his face went paler than the classical white roman pedestals that had plants in expensive looking pots on them.

"Why? Because you're like a newborn bird just hatching from his egg, with no idea where he is or what to do, almost as if he's in a new world entirely and can't fly around like the other birds." 

After digesting her words for a moment, he realized that the analogy really did fit him and his situation. 

As his emerald green met the deep sapphire of Ambrosia Baas's, Harry finally realized who  _exactly_ he was sitting in the same room with: Ambrosia Baas, the Dark Lord's right hand, one of the most feared Inner Circle Death Eaters of the current day.

Ambrosia laughed as his serene face suddenly looked horrified and kneeled on the bed next to him, "Aw, did Little Bird finally figure out who I am?" She asked, mockingly, as she gently ran her fingers over his smooth cheek, "Never fear, love, I won't hurt you. You're  _mine_ and I protect what's mine."

Harry let out a shaky breath, not daring to pull away and offend the Death Eater. 

"Are you scared now, Little Bird?" She asked softly, her sapphire eyes alight with mirth, "Do I scare you?"

_To answer honestly or to lie?_

Harry swallowed, "Yes." He said softly and Ambrosia laughed again.

"Good, that's good, Little Bird.  _Always_ fear what you do not understand;  _always fear the unknown,_ only a fool would not." She said, her eyes had darkened with a warning as she spoke and fully stood up, taking a few steps away from him and the bed.

She went to say something else, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "You'd best be descent, sister." An annoyed male voice called as the large double doors to his room opened up. 

Harry's eyes fell upon what he could only describe as the most beautiful male that he had ever seen. His hair was the same silky silvery blonde as Ambrosia's and was pulled into a loose, low ponytail over his left shoulder that reached just below his shoulder. His eyes were the exact same shimmery sapphire, framed by thick golden lashes that almost seemed feminine and he had a tall, slim build that reminded Harry of what a runner's would look like.

_Linus Baas._

"Linus! You're home!" Ambrosia smiled genially as she made her way over to her brother, pressing her lips against his cheek in greeting. It looked almost instinctual to Harry as Linus's arm curled around her waist and he turned to Harry with a condescending glare.

"And this must be your new toy?" Linus asked dryly, "Have you already broken your last one?"

To Harry's dismay, Ambrosia only laughed at his question, "Yes, this is Little Bird, say hello to my brother, Little Bird." Ambrosia urged and Harry swallowed thickly before raising to his feet and bowing respectfully to the young Lord.

"Hello, Lord Baas." 

Ambrosia looked positively delighted, "Oh, my, that's a much better greeting than  _I_ got!" she turned to her brother, who's viscous glare had lessened at Harry's deferential greeting and proper bow: Molly Weasley had more or less beaten it into he and Ron a few weeks before they were sent to the Lost House. "You should have seen how he reacted when he realized who I was! All pale and jittery and oh, so horrified! It was absolutely  _delightful_."

Linus rolled his eyes at his sister's antics, "Barty, Bella and Rodolphus are down in the main foyer, they wanted to see you before they headed back to the Crouch Estate and Lestrange Manor."

Ambrosia clapped her hands together once, "Wonderful! Let's go down and greet our guests!" 

Harry shrunk back into the bed, praying to whatever god was above that Ambrosia didn't turn around and decide that Harry should join them. _Bellatrix Lestrange_ , there wasn't a Death Eater he wanted to meet less than that crazy woman. 

He had only seen her once before in the Capitol and she had been _crucio_ -ing a small young muggleborn boy with mousy brown hair and grey eyes in front of his older brother, who had been crying and screaming and pleading for her to _please, please just stop!_ It had given a seven year old Harry nightmares for weeks afterwards and to this day the faces of the young muggleborns haunted his dreams.

Harry had worked in Sector Two of the Capitol, which means he came in contact with Death Eaters often. Well, not in contact, perhaps, but he saw them a lot - and they tended to enjoy going after the Sector Two Undesirables, rather than the Sector One Undesirables, who were the ones to clean and serve at the places where the Death Eaters hung around most often. Thankfully, he had never been tortured by one of them, but with him now being the Undesirable of an Inner Circle Death Eater, he knew it was bound to change, either by Ambrosia herself or one of her ' _friends_ '.

Just as Ambrosia was about to leave, she paused in the door and turned to Harry, "Come on, Little Bird, I'm going to introduce you to some very close friends of mine!" She said, cheerfully but there was an odd glint in her eyes, one that Harry couldn't quite decipher and wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know what she could possibly be thinking.

Dutifully, Harry stood from the bed and followed the two Death Eaters down the steps. He realized that with Ambrosia's small night gown, she also wore a pair of strappy black heels with a red bottom that seemed to elongate her already long legs and an arrogant smirk on her face.

Linus seemed to realize it too and sighed. 

"Must you go down in that? Rodolphus, Bella and Barty are down there. Barty's already lusting after you and you  _know_ how Bella gets when you try to seduce her husband." Linus Baas scowled at his sister as they walked down the steps, but she just laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

" _Everyone_ lusts after me, even you, big brother." She smirked at Linus and then sighed, "Anyways, if Bella doesn't want me to go after Rod, then  _maybe_ she should have gone on the mission instead of requesting that the Dark Lord send Rabastan instead."

The halls of Baas Manor were painted a deep red color, as dark as Ambrosia's nightgown, and the floors were black marble. There were more of those Roman pedestals as they went down the halls, all of them carry very expensive looking objects that had such a dark aura that it made him wary of even walking past them.

As they reached the end of the long hallways, they arrived at an opening with a grand staircase that led down into what must have been the main foyer. The walls of the foyer were painted a deep matte black and lined in what looked like  _actual gold_ and the carpets leading down were a crimson color. Ambrosia moved towards the balcony and leaned over, grinning, "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your beautiful presences?" She called, most likely to Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange and Bartemius Crouch Junior.

"Stop being stupid and come down here." a younger male voice said back up to her and Ambrosia simply laughed drawing back from the railing and walking down the grand staircase.

Linus raised his eyebrows, looking over at Harry, and the younger boy flushed red as he realized that Linus was waiting for him to get a move on. He fumbled out an apology and scampered down right after Ambrosia. 

His pale hands gripped the black handrail with an insane amount of pressure, this  _had_ to have been his worst nightmare. What are the chances that the _moment_ he wakes up there are three Inner Circle Death Eaters in the house waiting to meet his owner?

As he reached the bottom step, the first newcomer he noticed was a tall woman who seemed to be in her early-to-mid thirties standing in between two men. She had impossibly dark, thick curly hair that reached her mid-back and heavy-lidded dark eyes with thick lashes. Even if Harry had not known the woman was Bellatrix Black Lestrange, there was no way he wouldn't have recognized the aristocratic elegance and infamous dark beauty of the Black Family.

The man to her right was an inch or two shorter than her with a slim, lithe build. He had dusty blonde hair that framed his thin face and wide grey colored eyes to match. He knew that this had to have been Barty Crouch Junior, the Death Eater who was notorious for having his own father put to death.

And the last man was Rodolphus Lestrange, a handsome man in his thirties with dark hair and a tall, broad build and the well-known Lestrange amber colored eyes. 

All three Death Eaters were dressed in fine, expensive robes as if they had just come from an especially fancy dinner.

"Barty, love, you look great." Ambrosia smiled at the older man, moving forward easily to press her lips against his cheek. 

Barty just smiled slyly and looked the girl up and down, "As do you, Sia." He replied and the girl moved to Bellatrix.

"Ambrosia." Bellatrix greeted amiably, her eyes flickering behind Ambrosia and landing on Harry with a curious glance, and Harry swore that his heart had nearly stopped at the dark gaze.

Ambrosia's finally turned to Rodolphus, and the smile on her face was more of a smirk as she looked him over once, "Rodolphus, I must say you  _do_ look absolutely  _delicious_ in blue robes. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth, her hand resting on his lower abdomen.

Finally, Harry noted, Ambrosia had garnered Bellatrix's attention from himself and the Lestrange woman looked at her with a scowl.

"Honestly, Ambrosia, one would think you're  _trying_ to act like Alecto." She sneered and Ambrosia sighed and took a step away from Rodolphus.

She scoffed, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder and narrowing her eyes on Bellatrix, "I am  _nothing_ like that Carrow wretch."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "You're not all that different. You're both manipulative, fair haired and have questionable relationships with your respective twin brothers  _and_ you're both obsessed with Rabastan Lestrange. The only difference is, is that Rab is as obsessed with you as you are with him." She listed and Barty and Linus both snorted.

"Have you  _seen_ the way that she treats her toys? Even Macnair isn't that bad. I don't think any of them have lasted over six months, and if they did, I commend them for being able to suffer with that bitch for that long, even  _I_ would have offed myself at that point." Ambrosia paused, "Also, I'm prettier than her, another difference." She noted, pleased with herself.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes, "For Merlin's sake, Ambrosia, I swear you're as vain as Lucius. Do you two share hair-grooming tips in the bathroom during parties?" He asked mockingly, with a teasing grin on his face as he looked at the younger girl.

Ambrosia raised her eyebrows, "Perhaps." was all she responded with and Rodolphus stared at her in disbelief.

"Speaking of toys..." Bellatrix trailed off, eyes back on a stiff Harry, ignoring Rodolphus and Ambrosia's side conversation, "This must be your new one. The Potter boy?"

Ambrosia's eyes lit up and she turned to Harry, "Yes, yes! Come here, Little Bird!" She waved him forward and Harry swallowed, glancing over the three intimidating Death Eaters, a beckoning Ambrosia and Linus, who suddenly looked entirely amused. Harry walked forward and bowed gracefully in front of the three new Death Eaters.

"My Lords, my Lady." He murmured in greeting.

"Isn't he just adorable?" Ambrosia turned to the three happily.

"I still can't believe you spent five million galleons on an Undesirable." Rodolphus snorted, "Even for you, that's a little excessive."

Harry couldn't believe it either, and he thought it was ironic that they of the lowest caste were to be called Undesirables, as they were the ones the upperclasses would pay sums of galleons for.

"You're telling me." Linus said unhappily, "Imagine my surprise when I see on the front of the Daily Prophet that  _Harry Potter_ was sold to 'Lady Ambrosia Baas' for five million galleons. I'm pretty sure that my heart had stopped." He shot a dark look at a pleased, oblivious Ambrosia.

"Oh, big brother, you  _know_ I just love things that are pretty, expensive and well-sought after." Ambrosia said, "Now, Little Bird is the most expensive toy and the most desired Undesirable in all of Britain. How could I let such a doll pass by me like that?"

Linus rolled his eyes, "Unbelievable." he breathed out, quietly, but Barty overheard him and snorted

"We should get going," Barty finally spoke up, "We just wanted to say hello before heading back home."

Ambrosia smirked, "Well, it was a  _pleasure_ seeing you. I'll see you all tomorrow." She called as they left, saying their goodbyes.

"Ambrosia, you should head to bed. The Dark Lord wants to see you early tomorrow morning and you know that man never sleeps, he could be calling you at four a.m." Linus told his sister, "I'll take care of Potter."

Harry's eyes widened and he felt his blood freeze. Ambrosia, he could deal with but Linus Baas? No, thank you. The young Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Baas was known for his sadistic tendencies and brutal torture, and he did not want to find himself alone with him.

Ambrosia sighed and dramatically rolled her eyes, "Of  _course_ he wants to see me in the morning, that's just my luck. Very well, good night, brother! Good night, Little Bird!" She complained and disappeared up the steps and down the west hall.

After a moment, Linus Baas turned to Harry, a cold, steely look in his eyes that made Harry all the more nervous and then he spoke, his voice icy and dangerously calm. "Come with me to my study, we need to talk about a few things."


	3. iii

_Some of them want to use you_  
_Some of them want to get used by you_  
_Some of them want to abuse you_  
_Some of them want to be abused._

_\- Sweet Dreams, Marilyn Manson_

* * *

Harry couldn't help but feel, as he trailed behind Linus Baas, that he was walking to his death. As they walked further into the seemingly never-ending manor, he could have sworn that the air was getting colder and the shadows were thickening.

Linus took a sudden turn to the right and Harry skidded to a panicked stop so he didn't slam right into the older boy. Linus, having noticed Harry's frantic movement, gave him an unimpressed look and waved his hand, the double doors to his office opening inwards and Linus walked straight in.

Harry stood at the doorway as Linus took a seat at the black desk. When he noticed Harry still standing in the doorway, he rolled his eyes. "Take a seat, boy." He snapped and Harry moved forward quickly, sitting on the leather couch in front of the desk.

Looking at the room, he noticed that it was mostly black, with a banner on the wall behind him, just as dark as the rest of the room but with a red sigil on it. It was a simple diadem laying upon a bed of roses - or blood, depending on how you look at it - with various jewels laying within the roses and a raven flying above. Underneath were the latin words: _Est enim sanguis sanguinem_ _._

"Our house colors are black and red, if you're wondering about why so much of the same two colors." Linus said easily, jerking Harry out of his own thoughts.

"What does your motto mean, my Lord?" Harry asked hesitantly, motioning to the banner behind Linus.

Linus turned briefly, to gaze at the banner, before turning back to Harry looking marginally more pleased. "Our family, the Baases, has been the most powerful, ancient family in Eastern Europe since the time of the great Sorceress Circe and Hero the Foul. Our ancestors were infamous for the ability to entrance crowds with their beauty and voices, for being able to control the minds of men and women with a few words, and to induce such strong emotions onto them that it overrides their common sense. Because of these abilities, our ancestors began to be hunted down by both muggles and wizards and witches that thought they were either the anti-christ or using our abilities for malicious needs, which they were, of course, but they would never admit it. Regardless, they killed many of our ancestors, and so in return, we killed threefold. Hence our family motto: _Est enim sanguis sanguinem;_ Blood must have blood."

Harry's eyes widened, "Can you do all of that as well?" He asked, stunned. _To be able to_ control minds with their voice _? This was what Voldemort's army consisted of? How did the Order even plan to win against people like that? Did all purebloods have traits like that known in their line?_

Linus merely smiled and shook his head, "I cannot, but Ambrosia can, I'm sure you've noticed it. She was the first one born with the abilities of our ancestors in nearly ten generations. It's what makes her so invaluable to the Dark Lord."

Linus frowned slightly and then spoke up, his voice hard again, "As for why I wanted to speak with you, its about your status in this house."

Harry blinked and then nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"As an Undesirable, you're expected to be at your contractor's beck and call, be it two in the morning or two in the afternoon. You're to refer to us, and our guests, as my Lord and my Lady, and bow respectfully, which you have been doing already, I commend you for that. What I just told you is important, if you are seen as impertinent or ill-mannered, it will reflect badly on us and no matter what Ambrosia says, as Head of House I  _will_ dispose of you, are we clear?"

Harry nodded, he had known all of this, but hearing him say that he would dispose of him as easily as one would say they would dispose of garbage was disconcerting.

"That is all, do you remember where the room Ambrosia had set up for you is?" Linus asked him easily and Harry nodded. "Good, that's where you'll be staying."

Harry's eyes bulged, "That's my  _room_." He breathed out, stunned and Linus looked amused.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No,  _Merlin no_." Harry said quickly, "Thank you, my Lord."

Linus nodded in response, reaching for some paperwork on his desk, and Harry went to leave, recognizing his dismissal.

As he walked through the door, Linus called out to him, "Boy," He said and Harry paused, looking back at him. Seeing the odd, dark look in his eyes, Harry hesitated, "You'd do well to remember that Ambrosia is dangerous. It's very easy to forget as she wears her mask well and fools the masses, but that is just what it is: a mask. I mean not to speak ill against my own blood, but be wary."

Harry swallowed and nodded, and with that warning in mind, he retreated back to his room, lost deep in his own thoughts. 

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, Little Bird! We're going  _shopping_!"

For the second day in a row, he awoke to Ambrosia Baas. Not that it was a bad sight to wake up to, of course, but he couldn't help but be reminded of Linus's eerie warning last night when he caught sight of her wide smile.

"Shopping?" Harry asked hoarsely, rubbing his eyes from the sudden light as Ambrosia flicked her hand and the shades all opened.

"Yes, silly, now hurry up and get dressed, will you? I laid out some clothes for you because you  _will_ not be embarrassing me in Diagon Alley as the new ward of the House of Baas." She said easily, and it took a moment for the words to register through his head, "Meet me in the foyer!"

"W-wait! New ward! What does that mean?" He asked quickly, but Ambrosia merely laughed and walked out of the room.

He shot up from the bed and stumbled over to the settee that Ambrosia had greeted him on last night, where a set of robes were neatly laying that were probably more expensive than anything he'd ever had before in his life  _combined._

After throwing on the ridiculously expensive and comfortable robes, he hurriedly tried to remember the way he followed Ambrosia and Linus through last night but the Baas Manor was just so  _god-damn big_.

Eventually he found the foyer and rushed down the obsidian and gilded staircase to find Linus and Ambrosia in what seemed like a vicious argument.

When Ambrosia saw Harry, the fury in her eyes disappeared and a smile stretched across her face, "Little Bird, you were fast!" She laughed. "Brother dearest and I were just discussing our new...  _circumstances_."

"Wh-what are these new circumstances?" Harry asked, looking between a pleased Ambrosia and an infuriated Linus.

" _Basically,"_ Linus hissed, "You can forget about everything I told you last night concerning being an Undesirable."

"What?" Harry breathed out.

Ambrosia frowned and wrapped her arms around Linus's waist, "Don't be mad at me, please." She looked up at him and Linus sighed tiredly, wrapping an arm around her back and pressing his lips against her forehead.

"I'm not, love, but you know what this means and on top of  _everything_ else..." He trailed off, and Harry distantly wondered if Linus had gotten  _any_ sleep last night. There were dark bags under his eyes and from what Harry saw about that large stack of paperwork, it was very possibly.

"I know, that's why we have three weeks until school starts to get him whipped into shape." Ambrosia agreed.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" Harry asked desperately and the twins turned to him at once.

"This morning, as you know, I was summoned to the Dark Lord." Ambrosia began, and then rolled her eyes, "At such an ungodly time too! Who summons their followers at 3:45 in the morning? I need my beauty sleep if he w-"

"Ambrosia." Linus rolled his own eyes and shot her a look and Ambrosia sighed.

"Regardless of the cruel and unusual punishment of waking me at four in the morning, the Dark Lord had asked about _you_ , Little Bird."

"Me?" Harry would deny it later, but he squeaked at the prospect of the  _Dark Lord_ personally asking about him. "Why?"

"Curiosity, I suppose, at why I spent so much on an Undesirable." Ambrosia answered, "So I told him about how absolutely  _adorable_ you are-" Harry blanched and Ambrosia laughed, "and then I told him about your unusually strong magical core, at that, he was interested and demanded to see you and one can't exactly refuse a demand from the Dark Lord, of course."

"I need to meet the Dark Lord?" Harry's throat was dry out of fear of meeting the man and terror at what the Dark Lord would do to him; his parents, after all, had been two of the most avid rebels of their time and killed so many of his Death Eaters.

"Oh no, he already saw you."

Harry froze. He didn't remember meeting the Dark Lord, he was asleep all n-

"Tell me you did not let him  _watch. me. sleep._ " 

"He just wanted to see you." Ambrosia frowned, "What's the big deal, Little Bird?"

Harry's face had whitened and he stared at her in horror, "You let the Dark Lord watch me sleep."

Ambrosia sighed and ignored Harry's sudden break down, " _Okay_ , anyways, after he saw you, we came back down here and he asked me how I felt about making you a ward of the House of Baas. I was confused at first, but he simply told me that it would be best and offered no further explanation. So,  _I_ , as a loyal followed of the Dark Lord, did not question and told him I would. You, Little Bird, are now a Ward of the Baas Family. So disregard all my brother told you about being an Undesirable. As our ward, you will bow to no one but the Dark Lord himself and you will  _not_ embarrass our name. After we get back from Diagon, you will be given lessons by Linus, Bella, Cissy and I on how to act like a proper pureblood, understood?"

Stunned, the only thing Harry could manage was: "But I-I'm not a pureblood."

Linus sighed, exasperated, "He's hopeless." He gave Ambrosia a pointed look, but she just laughed.

"Little Bird, you are the last of an old, noble pureblood line and a ward of  _the_ most ancient pureblood line, that makes up for your mother's..." she sneered, " _impurity_."

Linus turned to Ambrosia, "You bring him to Diagon so he can buy what he needs for school, I'll go gather Bella and Narcissa."

Ambrosia threw Harry a wide, heart-stopping smile, "Shall we, Little Bird?"

* * *

Diagon Alley was beautiful. Even in the middle of summer it was bustling with all types of people: Purebloods, Half-Bloods, and Undesirables. He had never been there before, but there were shops for  _everything._  There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

Ambrosia noticed his awed expression and smirked, "It has that affect on everyone, the first time they see it." She noted, "First, we'll be going to Flourish and Blotts to get your books for fourth year." 

Ambrosia was clearly unaware of the wide-eyed stares she and Harry were getting, but now knowing what Linus told him about, she must have been used to it by now, but Harry certainly wasn't and he stiffened as people began outright pointing at him.

"Ignore them, you are part of the Baas House now, we do not care for the opinions of sheep." She told him easily, and Harry noticed that she was no longer acting like she usually did, instead she had the mask of a pureblood, cold and cruel.

He followed her into the shop and his eyes widened at the many books lining the walls and on the tables. Ambrosia walked through the crowd of people and to the front of the line where the shopkeeper was. She ignored the customers who had been waiting patiently in line and said coldly, "Baas. You should have the books I need ready."

The shopkeeper swallowed and nodded, reaching behind the counter and shakily pulling out an outrageously large stack of books, with a wave of her wand Ambrosia shrunk the stack of books and tossed them carelessly into a bag, handing it off to Harry.

"That will be one hundred and two galleons." The shopkeeper told her and Ambrosia went into her pouch and quickly counted out the galleons, not responding as she held her head high and stalked out of the shop, Harry at her heels.

The same thing occurred at the Apothecary and Amanuensis Quills and Harry found himself in front of Ollivander's, the famed wand shop.

Harry let out a shaky breath, for all of his life he had been told that he would never receive a wand or be able to access his magic the way that the upper class was able to, but now he  _was_. He was getting his own wand and he would be going to Hogwarts in September, the very place he had been working as an Undesirable at for the past year.

"If you're done awing at what you've become," Ambrosia began, and Harry flushed, realizing he was literally wearing his emotions on his sleeve, "then shall we go in?"

When they entered Ollivanders, the blue eyed man gave Harry a long look before finally greeting him. "My Little Bird here needs a wand, Mr. Ollivander." 

Harry tried to hide his surprise at Ambrosia's respectful tone towards Ollivander, but the man merely smiled at her. "Of course." the old man said.

Harry felt something  _strong_ drawing him in. Something so magnetic that he couldn't just ignore it. Briefly he wandered around the room, not registering that Ambrosia was asking him  _what in Merlin's name was he doing?_

By the time he regained conscious over himself, he found himself at the back of the store with a sleek black box in his hand. 

"This is mine." He breathed out, awed, taking off the top of the box and revealing the beautiful holly wand hidden within. As soon as he had fully grasped the wand in his hand, vivid bright green sparks flew from the tip, and he noted that Ambrosia had taken a sharp step backwards at them.

"Holly wood, supple, eleven inches, phoenix feather core," Ollivander noted, "The brother wand of our very own Dark Lord."

Something deep within Harry stirred at his words, as if they had lit something within him that had been previously cold.

_The Dark Lord, he seems to be the reason all of this is happening to me right now._

As he stood in a trance, he distantly noticed that Ambrosia had also purchased him a wand holster and was leaving the shop, so he quickly followed after her.

"Come and stay close to me." Her voice was eerily devoid of emotion and at the same time had enough of a warning that made Harry listen to her immediately as they entered Knockturn Alley.

He immediately realized that this was  _nothing_ like the atmosphere of Diagon. Knockturn Alley had a dark, oppressive air about it that made his hair stand on end.

He followed Ambrosia, sticking close to her heels as she walked through the alley like she owned the place. Many of its inhabitants inclined their head in recognition of her, but others just watched curiously.

Suddenly, Harry felt himself yanked backwards and he let out a cry of shock. At once, Ambrosia had spun on her heel, wand in hand and sneered at the sight of a large, hulking man gripping onto Harry.

"Let my Little Bird go or I'll kill you." Her voice was an icy threat, and Harry swallowed as the man gripped onto his upper arm tighter.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that, girl?"

That was a mistake. Harry watched as Ambrosia's eyes narrowed dangerously for a moment, before she relaxed and a pleasant smile fell onto her lips, "Let him go." Her voice was sweet as honey and as smooth as silk, and Harry had a sudden urge to drop everything he was doing to obey her every word.

The man clearly did as well, as he let go of Harry and Harry scrambled over to Ambrosia on his hands and knees.

"Now gouge out your own eyes."

Harry thought he had heard her wrong and then suddenly the man was screaming as he dug his fingers into his eye sockets.

Harry gagged in horror, looking away and instead up at Ambrosia, whose pleasant smile remained on her lips as she watched the man take his own eyes out with rapt fascination.

"You're ruthless and I love it." a new, gruff and amused male voice said from behind them and Harry's eyes fell on a large, vicious looking man with matted blonde-grey hair, pointed teeth and long nails. "I'll finish him off for you."

"You do that, Fenrir." Ambrosia laughed. She looked down at Harry, "Come, Little Bird, we still have much to do."

Dully, Harry got up and followed her, paling as he realized that the new man had knelt next to the man that attacked him and had  _bit into his arm._

But still, Ambrosia's pleased smile didn't fade, and Harry could only recall the warning that Linus had gave him the night before: _Ambrosia is dangerous... wears her mask well... be wary._

He could finally see it. Ambrosia had always beens so cordial and kind with Harry, that he had almost forgotten who she was, _what_ she was. A Death Eater, fanatically loyal to the cause and known for being cruel and brutal to her enemies.

He wouldn't dare to forget again.


End file.
